Certain exemplary embodiments of this invention relate to the field of product serial numbers and their use in connection with an electronic registration system for such products. More particularly, certain exemplary embodiments provide techniques for efficiently handling the acquisition of serial number information from products at, for example, a point of sale (POS) system in a retail store or the like. In addition, certain exemplary embodiments also enable the correct item serial number structure to be determined. In certain exemplary instances, this determination may be made without the benefit of the producer/manufacturer of such items divulging the serial number data intelligence and/or structure.
Certain exemplary embodiments also are advantageous when used in connection with, for example, an electronic product registration system designed to be used with different products and/or different product manufacturers. Examples of electronic registration (ER) systems in which the instant invention may be used are described in the above-noted patent applications.
These electronic registration systems facilitate compliance with return policies and are useful in reducing improper or fraudulent product returns under warranty, and may also provide related functionality to third parties and the like. Such electronic registration systems also may enable real time or substantially real time data storage and retrieval for the purpose of verifying and validating sales transaction data and product return/warranty repair eligibility. These ER systems also enable efficient handling of product return transactions.
ER systems generally capture product serial number information at the time of product purchase. As a result, the POS system or register may be configured to scan or otherwise acquire the serial number information for purchased products for transmission to the ER system. It would be desirable for both ER and/or POS systems to verify the validity of serial numbers prior to storing them in the ER database, e.g., possibly prompting a clerk to rescan immediately so that potential errors or missing information could be identified prior to transmission to the ER system. The ability to collect and process a wide range of serial numbers without compromising the quality of the data collected is desirable when attempting to successfully implement an ER system. Typically, collection and implementation of serial numbers has required specific programming to ensure that the quality of the data collected is sound.
Thus, it will be appreciated that it would be desirable to develop generalized serial number handling capabilities that support implementation of a variety of serial number formats and also allow for an easy transition to allowing a single scan to identify a product and its serial number. Certain exemplary embodiments of this invention, for example, provide improved techniques for retrieving serial numbers for each Universal Product Code (UPC), which improves the efficiency and accuracy of ER systems and/or other systems in which such information is utilized.
Furthermore, certain exemplary embodiments may determine the correct item serial number structure, even when information regarding the serial number data and/or structure is lacking. Such techniques advantageously promote data integrity by helping to ensure that the desired data is captured correctly, while also reducing (and sometimes even eliminating) the need to obtain detailed information regarding serial number structure and intelligence that sometimes is guarded by producers/manufacturers.
Certain exemplary embodiments of this invention relate to techniques for deciphering product identification numbers (or other numbers) such as product serial numbers through a repetitive process of scanning a known constant such as the UPC number, followed by a variable number such as a product's serial number. Certain exemplary embodiments check serial number against a database containing algorithms to determine if and which algorithm is used to create such serial numbers. Such techniques may be useful for retailers, distributers, manufacturers, product return processing centers, reverse logistics operations, and/or like parties, where product serial number structure and intelligence may be unknown. Certain exemplary embodiments may also use statistical sampling of collected unknown data formats to help derive this and/or other data.
Programmed logic circuitry may include, for example, any suitable combination of hardware, software, firmware, and/or the like. A computer-readable storage medium may include, for example, a disk, CD-ROM, hard drive, and/or the like.
In certain exemplary embodiments, a method for determining a serial number structure when such information is missing or incomplete is provided. A non-transitory computer readable storage location stores at least one serial number mask, with each said serial number mask having an associated length. A serial number for a product is received, with the serial number having an associated length. If the length of the serial number does not equal the lengths of any existing masks stored in the non-transitory computer readable storage location as determined via at least one processor, a new serial number mask is created and the new serial number mask is stored to the non-transitory computer readable storage location via the at least one processor. If the length of the new serial number equals a length of an existing mask stored in the non-transitory computer readable storage location as determined via the at least one processor, the existing mask is altered as minimally as possible to allow the serial number to match the existing mask when the new serial number otherwise would not match the existing mask via the at least one processor. These steps may be repeated until a stable serial number mask is identified.
In certain exemplary embodiments, a method for determining a serial number structure when such information is missing or incomplete is provided. A UPC for a product is received. The UPC for the product is validated in connection with a check digit algorithm, a length validation routine, and/or a database of active UPCs, via at least one processor. A serial number for the product is received. The serial number is checked against the UPC to determine whether the serial number and UPC are the same via the at least one processor. A serial number mask is created for the serial number via the at least one processor. An attempt is made to locate a check digit or check digits within the serial number via the at least one processor. The serial number mask is stored to a storage location. The created serial number mask is iteratively refinable, until a stable serial mask pattern is detected, as further UPCs and further serial numbers are received for further products.
In certain exemplary embodiments, there are provided non-transitory computer readable storage mediums tangibly storing instructions that, when executed by at least one processor of a system, cause these and/or other methods to be executed.
In certain exemplary embodiments, a system for determining a serial number structure when such information is missing or incomplete. A first non-transitory computer readable storage medium comprises at least one known, predefined serial number mask, with each said serial number mask having an associated length. A second non-transitory computer readable storage medium comprises at least one known, predefined check digit algorithm. At least one processor is configured to: (a) receive a serial number for a scanned product, the serial number having an associated length, (b) create a new serial number mask and store the new serial number mask to the first non-transitory computer readable storage location if the length of the serial number does not equal the lengths of any existing masks stored in the first non-transitory computer readable storage location, (c) if the length of the new serial number equals a length of an existing mask stored in the non-transitory computer readable storage location, alter the existing mask as minimally as possible to allow the serial number to match the existing mask when the new serial number otherwise would not match the existing mask, and (d) cause (a)-(c) to be repeated until a stable serial number mask is identified.
The exemplary embodiments, aspect, and advantages described herein may be used in any suitable combination or sub-combination such that it is possible to obtain yet further embodiments of the instant invention.